bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tarō
Tarō (太郎, Tarou) is a Shinigami of unknown origin who has made himself an enemy of the . Taking the nickname The White Knight of the Cloud (白騎士の雲, Shirokishi no Kumo) for his white colored hair and very lofty appearance. He is believed to once be associated with the but it is still unclear. He is the current Leader of the Yūi, an organization of rogue seeking a higher power. He claims to be the first and only Mukuro, a being who has given up all sense of humanity for power. Appearance A skinny and pale skinned man with long white hair and silver colored eyes, Tarō has a lean physique. He drapes himself in white cloths of the finest design; his outfit consisting of a white kimono with a thick sky blue color with a design going down it and around to the back. He wears a white hakama that is parted down the middle and a pair of white socks and sandals. He often wears a heavy gray haori over his outfit with his name written down its backside. He wears a steel plate over his left arm, to assist in his unique style of fighting. His physical features are notably his most unique, consisting of liquid paper white skin and a lean build. His nails are several inches long and black in color, with the kanji "死" painted on the middle finger of each hand. Personality Very sophisticated and eccentric, Tarō speaks as if he is better then all. He is a talkative person, using this to take the upper hand on his opponents. Tarō rarely takes away the bland smirk on his face, only doing so in the heat of battle, shifting to a sadistic grin. Tarō speaks in a sarcastic manner, referring to all with the suffix -sama or -hime, for the sole purpose to tick them off. He is free-spirit who acts on a whim and doesn't care who falls dead in his way, leading to many members being replaced in the Yūi. Tarō is a blend of being care free and careful, being precise in all of his actions but doing them without much thought. He is revered as a S-classed criminal because of this trait, feared for his dangerous actions often initiated with great and pinpoint skill. He claims to "act on a whim" but it has been shown that he takes careful steps before hand, something that labels Tarō as a true "genius". History Abilities A master in the standard skills and more, Tarō has shown to effortlessly blow away a Captain-leveled Shinigami without even unsealing his Zanpakutō. He is a vivid battler, using unique tactics to outmatch his opponent. Combining both physical and mental torture, Tarō's battle styles strike fear into his enemies before he even takes the first step. *'Immense Spiritual Energy': Within Tarō lies a demonic reservoir of spiritual energy, fully under his control. Taking the form of a white veil, Tarō has shown to skilfully mold and control his spiritual energy to the point where he can suffocate those around him; given that he wants to. His spiritual energy tends to signify when he is truly angry or not, as shown when his subordinate tried to stop him from going out to battle. While his anger wasn't visible, his spiritual energy reached such a demonic point that it began to burn away at his subordinates skin. **'Spiritual Barrier': His "Ultimate Defense", Tarō has learned a unique Kidō spell that creates a dense barrier that blocks incoming attacks whenever they come near Tarō. The seals of the Kidō are embedded under his skin, turning him into the true defense. A strong enough attack can easily pierce through the barrier or if Tarō is caught off guard, the barrier won't take shape. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': An expert in the art of " ", Tarō is notably skilled in the unique style of Iaidō. Using his unnatural speed, coupled with his years of experience; Tarō can fluently remove the blade from its sheath, strike his opponent and re-sheath the blade in a blink of an eye. Blending this art of fighting with his own unique style, Tarō has also shown to use his sheath to block and push away opponents before dealing a deadly strike with his sword. **'Itachi' (鼬, Weasel; Literally "Sneaky Weasel"): Flash Stepping behind his opponent, Tarō will dart across the floor behind his foe and swiftly slice them across the legs vertically. As they fall to the ground, he will slam them downward with his sheath, full force. **'Imashime' (戒め, Caution; Literally "Cautious Strike"): A sword stance, involving using his sheath to keep his foe at bay and waiting for the right moment. As soon as an opening is made where they cannot block, Tarō will step towards his target and pierce them through the chest with his Zanpakutō. *'Flash Step Master': Skilled in the Shinigami art of Hohō, Tarō can move at speeds surpassing that of most Captain-level Shinigami. He takes pride in his speed and turns it into a game in most cases. To him, its a game that he cannot lose. He has shown to speed through the entire Soul Society in a single sweep, when attempting to search the area for a trace of the Hogyoku's signature. *'Master Tactician': A perceptive fighter, Tarō keeps an eye on the small slip ups an opponent can make. He keeps track of any small bit of information that can help him overcome an opponent, to the point where he will use a wound from a previous fight to his devious use. He is a cunning fighter, using deceptive tricks and tactics to overpower his opponents. He carries with him a medley of tools for battle use. *'Kidō Expert': Capable of using high-leveled Kidō with great skill, Tarō has gone to great lengths to research Forbidden Kidō. Utilizing notes of to craft a large array of Barrier-based Kidō spells, Tarō holds dearly that his barriers are stronger then any other. He has also crafted a Kidō seal under his skin that shapes a barrier of his spiritual energy when he is attacked. Zanpakutō Byakko (白虎, White Tiger of the West; Literally "White Tiger"): Sealed as a elongated katana with a black handle and silver rectangular handle. The sheath is black in color with a single white line going down the center of it. A unique pattern sits on the sheath as well, representing the White Tiger of the West itself. *'Shikai': Released by the command "Roar" (唸り, unari; In the English Dub "Howl"), spiritual energy will explode around Tarō and rain down in the form of a white shower. Byakko looses its guard and the handle remains its black color. In Shikai, Tarō's eyes turn a heavenly white and constantly pulsate. :Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Byakko has the ability to purge the souls of those who do not tell the truth. His talkative deceit allows him to trick his opponents into saying a lie and when they do, their soul is connected to Byakko. Moving his blade upward, the soul will be ripped through their body and Tarō will proceed to slice through it. Tarō has also shown to slice through part of the soul, creating internal damage or leaving said body part dead. He does this mainly for the "fun" behind it. Tarō's Zanpakutō is noted to be the "Ultimate Torture and Execution Device" by his subordinates. Byakko's abilities itself are unknown to the rest of the world as Tarō doesn't outwardly explain or display its abilities. *'Bankai': Not yet Revealed :Bankai Special Abilities: Not yet Revealed Equipment *'Kusabue, the Flute': A small flute made of reed that has the ability to lull weaker spiritual beings into a one-hour sleep. It is crafted from what is believed to be Spiritual Reed, a special reed that grows along the sides of Rukongai ponds. *'Okinagai, the Lantern': A lantern tied to a string and stick that has the ability to sense the darkness in any being. Tarō finds the object to be a "fun toy" that allows him to find new allies and torture those who haven't yet realized their inner darkness. *'Kōsoku, the Chains': A long black chain forged from smelted Sekkiseki, Tarō can use this to bind his foes and slowly drain at their spiritual energies. Tarō claims to have an immunity to the effect himself, mainly because he "has evolved far beyond the stones comprehension". Quotes Trivia